Devil came to me
by Nott Mordred
Summary: ....Devil came to me and he said you just follow me.... Viñetas independientes sobre Tom Riddle y Ginny Weasley. Participan en [30vicios] Contienen cualquier tipo de rating.
1. Control

Hola a todos!  
Aquí vengo yo con una nueva idea...como si tuviera poco que hacer, me dedico a meterme en más líos...¡pero qué líos!  
Os presento...las viñetas de mi segunda tabla de 30vicios. La pareja, como no podría ser otra, siendo yo, es Tom Riddle/Ginny. Así que si no estáis muy de acuerdo con eso...bueno, quizás os suene raro lo que leáis. Yo aviso.  
El título general de la colección de viñetas es una canción de Dover, que considero que le va que ni pintado. El título individual es la palabra correspondiente en la tabla.  
Son viñetas independientes entre sí, sin orden de ningún tipo, y que iré actualizando a medida que vaya escribiendo.  
Espero que os gusten...y como siempre..nada de todo esto es mío. Todo se lo lleva Rowling, la avariciosa de ella.

* * *

**DEVIL CAME TO ME  
24. Control  
**  
Le ataba, le oprimía, le impedía respirar. Sentía que sus pulmones se hacían cada vez más pequeños, cada vez con menos aire dentro, con menos vida en su frágil cuerpo. Cada vez más cerca de Él.

Podía darse cuenta de que algo le impedía ver correctamente, era consciente de que vagaba por los pasillos, pero no era dueña de sus actos. No era su voluntad la que le llevaba hasta el pequeño jardín de la cabaña. Sentía el aire frío y húmedo que le calaba los huesos, pero no podía quejarse.

Sintió como la sangre salpicaba su túnica, notó en sus pequeñas manos el crujir de huesos al estrangular al gallo, pero no había resquicio de lástima en su alma.

Poseída por aquel al que creía amar, engañada por aquel al que entregó su corazón, a merced de un malvado ser superior a todo lo que había conocido antes.

Volvía al colegio, ya había cumplido su misión. Un peón, una pieza más en aquella batalla. Sin sentimientos, sin huellas de la bondad. El aire le revolvió el cabello, fuego fatuo de la inocencia perdida, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de maldad y locura.

Porque solo ella sabía quien era Él. Solo ella conocía su secreto. Tan solo en aquella niña pequeña estaba depositada la profunda debilidad del mal en persona.

Había sido ella la elegida para devolverle a la vida, hacer que su cuerpo caminase de nuevo en aquel mundo y que su corazón latiese de pura emoción.

Conciente de ello, Ginny apretó más contra sí el viejo diario, mientras una dulce voz de muchacho murmuraba bonitas promesas en su cabeza.


	2. Quebrar

Seguimos con otra viñeta de Tom y Ginny. En inicio, ésta participaba en el reto semanal de drabbles30min pero decidí incluirla aquí, porque era la istoria era perfecta para mi claim.  
Contiene amago de violación y chan, relación adulto-niño, pero tan sólo eso...amago. No os asustéis.

* * *

**DEVIL CAME TO ME  
11. Quebrar**

Toda la calle estaba llena de gente. Magos arriba y abajo con paquetes y bolsas que comentaban lo estupendo del día o lo maravilloso que era su nueva compra. Sin embargo, para ella no existía nadie. En aquella maravillosa mañana de sábado, algo enturbiaba su ánimo.

Notaba como, desde que había salido de la librería, una presencia le seguía. Alguien pisaba sus huellas, respiraba su rastro. Y, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Callejón, iba sola.

Sus padres y sus hermanos se habían parado por diferentes establecimientos, o estaban charlando con algunos amigos. Sola.

Siguió andando, esperando llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al punto donde todos habían quedado, deseando ver a Ron, o incluso a Percy, con sus refinados aires. Cualquiera.

Pero no había nadie, una vez allí. Desesperada, miro alrededor, y entonces creyó ver a aquel que le seguía. Una larga cabellera rubia se había ocultado repentinamente tras unapared. Inconscientemente, sintió tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, y en dirección contraria vio a Ron, su cabello pelirrojo le delató, y ella le siguió, para encontrar la confianza de su hermano en momentos como aquel.

Era una parte del Callejón que no conocía. Mucho más oscuro, más lóbrego, mas siniestro. alli no estaba Ron, sino, de nuevo su perseguidor. Quiso gritar y no pudo, quiso huir y sus piernas no respondían. _Atrapada_.

El hombre se acercó en dos zancadas hasta ella. La empujó contra la pared y empezó a gritarle cosas, que para la pobre niña no tenían sentido. En cuanto las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, las manos del hombre comenzaron a recorrer su diminuto cuerpo. No entendía qué le estaba haciendo, tan solo sabía que se sentía mal, no le gustaba aquello.

Seguía gritándole, nombrado a un Señor que ella desconocía. Para entonces, ya había levantado su vestido blanco de flores, arañando con la punta de sus guantes de cuero aquella pequeña cavidad. La niña tan solo podía llorar, y emitir algo parecido a gritos, pero su fuerte y ruda voz acallaba todo tipo de lástima.

En un rápido y brusco movimiento, como si tuviera prisa, el hombre se bajo los pantalones, y dejo al descubierto su miembro, tremendamente excitado. Sólo entonces, la niña se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Solo entonces, pensó que mejor hubiera sido quedarse con su madre. Ya era tarde.

El hombre le indicó aquella parte de su cuerpo y continuó con su incesante cadena de gritos. Todo sin sentido, sin razón. Notaba como su mente se abstraía, rogaba a quien correspondiera que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño, o, que al menos, todo acabase.

Nunca supo si había sido en respuesta a su ruego, pero de repente, aquel hombre rubio vestido del más riguroso de los negros sintió un dolor intenso en el brazo. Se dio cuenta cuando, a punto de penetrarla, se detuvo en seco, y los dolores le hicieron retorcerse en el suelo durante unos minutos.

Inmediatamente, y sin esperar respuesta, se recompuso la ropa y salió de allí corriendo, todo lo rápido que sus entumecidas piernas le permitieron.

Respiró hondo y sereno cuando se vio bajo el abrazo y la protección de su madre. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a escudriñar, como, en la oscuridad de aquel callejón maldito, unos ojos rojos torturaban a un mal siervo.


	3. Dolor

Otra viñeta más. Ésta fue de las primeras que hice para drabbles30min y realmente le tengo mucho cariño, por eso, entre otras razones.  
Se nota que es de las primeras porque aún tiene el estilo de "si no mato a alguien, no quedo tranquila" con el que escribía al principio. Pero aún así, me gusta mucho. Espero que a vostros también.  
Rowling es una avariciosa y se queda con derechos, personajes y beneficios. Yo sólo tengo los desbarres.

* * *

**DEVIL CAME TO ME  
5. Dolor  
**  
El aire se contaminaba por momentos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba gritos profundos, sollozos lejanos y lastimeros…

Le dolía el hombro como pocas veces lo había sentido, y notaba como su pierna tenía dificultades para caminar. Alargó su mano derecha hasta tocar la varita y se aferró a ella como quien se aferra a la vida. De nuevo escuchaba los gritos, esta vez, su nombre se distinguía claramente. Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto pesada y lentamente. Miró al frente. sin sus gafas no distinguía más que una silueta menuda, vestida con una túnica oscura. Frunció el ceño para intentar ver mejor, y así consiguió ver el cabello pelirrojo de quien tenía en frente, posiblemente una chica. _Posiblemente ella_.

No había ocasión para la templanza, el razonamiento o la compasión. No solo su corazón estaba roto. El sentido de la vida misma se había corrompido aquella noche. Pensó, no sin dificultad, en aquellos tiempos felices en La Madriguera, cuando cualquier ocasión era motivo de alegría y risas, cuando estaban todos juntos, cuando ella le amaba. ¿Le amaba realmente o solo estaba fingiendo? Poco importaba ya.

Volvió a mirarla. Su cabello, rojo fuego, no era más que una difusa mancha en la lejanía y ni siquiera podía contemplar sus hermosos ojos. Deseó abrazarla, sentirla una vez más a su lado, aspirar su aroma y volver a enamorarse de aquella pizpireta chiquilla. De la hermana de su mejor amigo. De la asesina de su mejor amigo.

Sintió como le llamaba, como pronunciaba su nombre con desgana y malicia. ¿Desde cuando ella le llamaba Potter¿Cuándo dejó de ser Harry? Justo en el momento en el que Él apareció en sus vidas, formando un tabique que ni siquiera todo su amor pudo romper. Riddle sabía lo que hacía, y en aquel momento, su pequeña, su querida Ginny era presa del mal y la oscuridad.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, varita en mano, escuchando cada vez más claramente sus insultos. Nada podría hacerle olvidar su amor, pero tampoco olvidaría los gritos de súplica de Ron mientras le torturaba. Pensó que aquella no era Ginny, no la que él había conocido en Hogwarts. Observó como, por un instante, ella bajo la guardia. Con el corazón y el alma rota, alzo aún más la varita y pronunció unas palabras.

Un fogonazo verde inundo la estancia, y por un momento, todos los que luchaban aquella noche se pararon a contemplar la escena.

El segundo al mando de los aurores lloraba desconsolado junto al cuerpo inerte de la que se había convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Acariciaba su rostro, ahora ya blanco y sin vida, declarándole una y otra vez su amor.

Aquella noche, Harry no fue el único que lloró. Lágrimas brotaron también de unos ojos rojos, que sumidos en la oscuridad, veían como, una vez más, aquel Niño destrozaba sus sueños.


End file.
